


A Treatise on the Effects of Medigun Technology on the Regeneration of Human Bodily Fluids and its Potential Recreational Applications

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Loss, Bodily Fluids, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dubious Science, Exsanguination, Inadviseable Use of a Medigun, Lots of come, M/M, Medic's Medically-Unsound Medical Research, Medical Experimentation, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or for short, "Experiment")</p><p>Merry Smissmas, Fishfacedterror!   This is your secret santa present, and I hope you enjoy it!  <3</p><p>Medic decides to test an anomalous property of the medigun: its ability to immediately regenerate lost body fluids, such as blood, and wonders how that applies to fluids lost no through wounds, or fluids designed for the express purpose of leaving the body.  He enlists Scout as a guinea pig of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treatise on the Effects of Medigun Technology on the Regeneration of Human Bodily Fluids and its Potential Recreational Applications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishfacedterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfacedterror/gifts).



Plastic tubing ran from the needle in Medic's arm, extending over the examination table on which he laid, hanging over the side an ending inside a bucket sitting atop one of the floor drains. Blood ran slowly through the tube, direct from his vein to the bucket, as the doctor watched with fascination. Above him, the ceiling-mounted medigun hummed away, bathing him in warm, red light and soothing fumes. The bucket was three-quarters of the way full. He checked the stop watch he clutched in his free hand. Almost forty minutes had elapsed, with no change in his vitals other than a mild craving for a cookie and the realization that he should have perhaps used the toilet before beginning an exercise that required him to not move. By his calculations, judging from the size of the needle used and the vein punctured, Medic should have exsanguinated after twenty minutes. Instead, here he lay, bleeding into a bucket as his heart continued to pump merrily away, unaware that it should have been stopped nearly half an hour ago. His pulse was normal, his blood pressure within reasonable range, and he perceived no ill effects, other than the fact that he was still alive, and still bleeding.

Most people would consider continuing to live as something other than an ill effect. But Medic always had a strange way of measuring success.

The experiment itself, he could safely declare a success. After all, he had proven a hypothesis he'd felt almost silly for never having tested before: because the medigun restores lost or damaged tissue and vital fluids, then a subject who continues to lose blood will continue to regenerate it under the medigun's beam, regardless of how much or little trauma the subject undergoes.

The applications of a continually replenishing source of blood aside, it raised other questions in the doctor's mind. Vitreous fluid, cerebrospinal fluid, synovial fluid, gastric juices, mucous, saliva, sebum, various body waters and other fluids seemed to regenerate to form a healthy and functioning body under the glow of the medibeam, yet it seemed the gun would only renew what was produced by the body, not the result of the body processing outside materials. Just as when a body was reassembled by respawn, a full stomach from breakfast would not be reconstituted, nor would the feces or urine produced because of that breakfast, a fact that Medic had excitedly discovered after performing physicals the morning before a particularly gruesome battle.

Engineer had taken a rocket directly to the abdomen, losing nearly all of his intestines in the process. Medic was able to save the man, with extensive application of the medigun's healing beam, he had regenerated in about a minute or so. The offal still laying on the ground had given him an idea, however. After the combat, Medic had escorted the Texan into the infirmary and performed another physical, delighted to learn that he had lost weight over the course of combat. A few further tests had revealed the man's body held no solid waste, having lost it along with his bowel, and not regenerated it along with the tissue. It only made sense, after all.

In the time since, Medic had tested nearly every bodily fluid, save for one. With a giddy giggle, he slipped the needle from his arm and hopped from the examination table. He chucked the needle and tube into his biohazard bin (little more than a metal trash can with a skull and crossbones hastily spray-painted on its side) and plucked a clipboard from atop a filing cabinet, setting the stopwatch down in its place. Plucking out the held under the board's clip, he checked off blood on a list of body fluids and waters and flipped the page up, making a few notes as to the parameters of the experiment, elapsed time, and approximate volume of blood loss. He cast a look over at the bucket filled with red liquid sitting on the drain. Probably should get that put away or at least covered before Archimedes decides he needs a birdbath.

 

*

 

“King me,” Scout said, sitting back with a smirk.

Across the checker board, Pyro snorted in annoyance, a dour mumble escaping their mask as they placed a taken piece atop Scout's checker, crowning it. They huffed, considering their next move.

“Come on, man, I ain't got all day,” the runner urged, leaning forward with his elbows atop his knees.

Pyro waved him off, staring intently at the board through their mask. Scout could wait. Victory took time.

“Scout, are you in—Oh, hallo!” Medic peeked into the rec room, grinning broadly to its two occupants. “I hope I have not interrupted anything.”

Casting a look to the doctor, Pyro quickly turned back to the game. It unsettled them how smug and evil Medic looked when he smiled in earnest. It was even more stark when he clearly wanted something, like right now. He was a good looking man, but his teeth were so white it was terrifying. No human should have teeth that white. It was creepy.

“Heya Doc, what's shakin'?” Scout asked, leaning back again and kicking his feet up on the table, making Pyro yelp as the checkers game nearly shook askew.

“I was actually looking for you. I was hoping that perhaps you were not too busy,” Medic explained, stepping fully into the room. “I am looking to run an experiment that I need assistance with, und I require your...specific talents.”

Pyro shook their head. Could he be more blatant?

“Oh yeah, Doc, I can help you _experiment_ ,” Scout teased, hopping to his feet. “You know me. I always got what you _need_. Take a rain check, Pyro? I can beat you at checkers later, okay?”

A sardonic-sounding mumble sounded under the firebug's mask, and they shrugged. It was fine. Not like they had two turns until they won or anything. Totally not like Scout actually had no clue how to play this game beyond racing to being crowned. They decided instead to start stacking the pieces in interesting colour patterns as the two men left the rec room. Maybe Soldier would be up for a game of airblast.

 

*

 

“So what's this 'experiment' you need me for?” Scout asked as they entered the infirmary, a lurid grin on his lips. Medic always used that tired line of 'needing him for an experiment' when he wanted to have sex. The doctor never came to him when he had real experiments to do. He usually went to Heavy for that. The giant was a patient friend, and had an astronomical pain tolerance, particularly compared to Scout.

Medic locked the door behind them and quickly set about removing his coat. “I do not know how much you have paid attention when I spoke of it, but you know I have been performing tests on the medigun's ability to regenerate various bodily fluids over the past month or so, ja?”

The younger man went pale. Oh. Medic did actually mean 'experiment', not ' _experiment_ '. Swallowing hard, he wondered what use he and his skills could be. Maybe some sort of treadmill-related sweat extraction or something? It was just the two of them, so his fighting skills were unlikely. Maybe it had something to do with his ability to be incredibly charming and handsome?

The doctor continued without bothering to wait for Scout to reply, shedding his coat and hanging it on a hook beside the door, then beginning to unknot his tie. “ Well I tested mein blood earlier today und discovered that like every other non-waste, non-alien material, it regenerated just the same. So there is only one fluid left for me to test. Specifically, one that is a bit stranger than the others. Every other fluid serves purposes such as maintaining bodily processes. There is only one fluid, well, a combination of fluids, technically, the purpose of which is entirely to exit the body without being waste.”

“What's that?” Scout asked, half-lost, half-curious as to why Medic had hung his tie up and followed up with unbuttoning and shedding his waistcoat to hang along with it. This seemed an awful lot like the beginning of an  _experiment_ , not an experiment.

“ Semen!” Medic announced, somehow making the ridiculous declaration sound like a scientific breakthrough. He thrust a gloved finger in front of Scout's face, then canted it down, pointing to the younger man's crotch.

“What?”

“Well technically I should also test pre-ejaculate separately, so perhaps a prostate-milking experiment after we run this test should be in order. But for now, we test the regenerative properties of seminal fluid while under the effects of the medigun.” Unbuttoning his shirt, Medic looked to Scout expectantly. “Are you going to get undressed?”

“Should I? I'm so confused right now, Doc. First you said this was an experiment, so I thought you meant it was an  _experiment_ , but then you started talking like it was an  **experiment** , but you want me to strip, so is this like an  _**experiment** _ ?”

Medic stared blankly at Scout for a moment, then sighed. “Scout, you are going to fuck me on the examination table while we have the medigun active and trained on us. I am trying to deduce whether semen regenerates the way other body fluids do when under the effects of the medigun's beam. Your task is to come in me und get me to come. This has the strong possibility of getting messy.”

“ Oh.” Scout shucked his shirt immediately,  hat and headset clattering to the floor . “Why didn't you just say so in the first place, Doc? Where's the lube?”

“In mein desk,” Medic smiled, raising an eyebrow at the shirtless young man scampering across the infirmary. He considered himself ever-fortunate that the handsome, lean youth found his greying self attractive.  Hurriedly removing his shirt, Medic hung it with the rest of his clothes and took up a seat on his rolling stool, working his boots off carefully, followed by the tall socks he wore beneath them. By the time he had his trousers and belt open and around his ankles, Scout had returned, kicking his shoes off excitedly.

“So on the exam table? Oh man, this'll be fun. Hey, you wanna kick out the stirrups on this baby and take 'er for a real spin?” the runner teased, practically bouncing as he dropped his pants and left them in a heap next to his shirt and shoes. The last thing to go was his underwear, kicked off in a hurry to expose the fact that he was already responding to the excitement and the sight of his lover almost nude.

Medic chuckled as he slipped his own underwear off and strode over to the table. “You are serious?” He adjusted the medigun and turned it on, angling it so that it would target the end of the table and hopefully hit both of them with its beam.

“Well it ain't like you're usin' it to give ladies the ol' two fingers an' a speculum, right?”

The doctor paused and leveled a surprised look at Scout.

“What?”

“I am just surprised you know what a speculum is.”

“I grew up with a single mother with eight sons an' no time for friends. You think she ain't gonna bitch to the nearest person 'bout havin' to go to the gynecologist? Or the hairdresser? Or grocery shoppin'? Or damn near anything that bugs 'er?”

“But she told you what it was? I'm honestly surprised.”

“Well, not really. She said it was equipment the doc used. It was a funny word, so I may have looked it up in a medical textbook at the library,” Scout shrugged, feeling a little awkward. “So, uh, are we gonna fuck or what?”

Medic smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his lover's nose. “Of course, Spatz.” Wrapping his arms around the younger man, he pressed their bodies close, humming contentedly at the warmth of his lover against him. He claimed Scout's lips in a kiss, parting his own to let his tongue slip into the runner's mouth, which welcomed him readily. They moaned together, hands roving one another's naked flesh as they tasted one another, hot breaths puffing through their noses. Scout's hands slipped down to squeeze Medic's ass, lifting him a bit with the motion. It was enough to coax the older man to hop up onto the table, leaning forward to keep kissing his lover.

His broad hands ran through Scout's hair, fluffing it up from where his hat had flattened it against his head. Medic wrapped his legs around the younger man, pulling him close, feeling his cock bump against his own as he tilted Scout's chin up and kissed a line down his neck. “Are you ready, Spatz?”

Scout sighed contentedly, craning his neck to allow the doctor's kisses and warm, murmured words. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned, one hand sneaking between them to paw at the older man's erection. He felt a hiss of breath against his skin and chuckled, giving Medic a few good strokes before leaning away, breaking contact with a kiss. “Alright, lay down.”

Medic flicked on the medigun, then did as he was told, smirking a bit at Scout's eagerness. Laying back, he let himself get comfortable on the exam table, its leather surface chilly against his bare skin, flushed warm with excitement. The red haze of the medigun's beam wafted through the air, soaking into both his and Scout's bodies in unison. Perfect. “Scout?”

The younger man paused, about to squirt lube onto his fingers. “Yeah?”

“Reach into the small hole on the end of the table, und unfold the metal arms inside, bitte.”

Scout made a curious sound, mildly confused as he did as he was told, sliding his fingers into a rectangular slot running horizontally across the end of the table, just below where the padding ended. He withdrew a pair of metal rods with a few joints, each ending in a plastic cup-shaped piece. His eyes lit up as he unfolded them and set them into position, angled to have the cups in the air just off the edge of the table. “Stirrups? Shit, Doc, I was kiddin'!”

“Is that a problem?” Medic asked, humour in his voice as he set his feet in the stirrups and scooted down the end of the table until his bottom was just starting to hang off the end, his legs spread wide.

Scout looked his lover up and down; his parted thighs, his hard cock, his balls drawn up in the chill of the room, and his now-exposed hole. Shit, he was hot. They were definitely going to have no problem getting the semen sample he needed. With Medic contentedly waiting for him, he resumed lubing his fingers up, spreading the slippery stuff over his middle and ring digits before setting the bottle down. He brought his middle finger up to Medic's puckered entrance, a shiver catching in his shoulders at the sound of the older man's hitched breath, the cold lube against his hot skin almost startling. He could feel him clench against him in shock, quickly relaxing to allow him entry. Once he was sure Medic was ready, he pushed in.

The doctor moaned, his hands coming down to rest on his thighs as he let Scout work, slowly pushing into him with a long, smooth motion. With practiced ease, he relaxed for his lover, his low moans encouraging him as he pushed in to the bottom knuckle and worked him open enough to slip his ring finger inside. Little sounds of lust left Scout's throat as the older man's body accepted him readily, and he hooked his fingers to flick against Medic's prostate.

“Gott!” Medic gasped, arching up as best he could against the stirrups, the sudden throb of heat surging through him and repeating with each flick of his lover's fingers. He groaned, pressure building in his belly and along his spine as Scout jagged against his prostate with punishing presses, milking precome from his cock as he shuddered in ecstasy.

“Mmm, how you feelin', Doc?” Scout cooed, a smug grin on his face as he dismantled the older man with two fingers.

“Amm—amazing,” Medic stuttered out, his hands having moved to thread through his hair and clutch at his scalp.

“Good,” the younger man grinned, slipping his fingers out and ending Medic's ordeal. “Gotta get you nice an' warmed up.”

Medic inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He could feel precome slicking the head of his cock. “Bitte, begin the _**experiment**_ ,” he growled with a smirk.

“Mm, it gets me all hot when you talk science,” Scout joked, taking his cock in hand. He squeezed some more lube onto it and spread it before lining himself up with the older man's hole. “Here goes,” he grunted, pushing in.

Medic groaned, his feet digging into the stirrups as Scout entered him, sliding inside to fill him in one smooth motion. “Scheiße,” he slurred, reaching one hand down for the runner when their hips met.

Scout lifted his cleaner hand to grasp Medic's, threading their fingers together. “How you doin'?”  
  
“You feel wunderbar inside of me,” Medic moaned, giving his hand a squeeze. “Now, I need you to fuck me. At least one of us needs to come, preferably both, for a more effective sample size.”

Scout released his lover's hand and gripped his hips. “So what's supposed to happen when we do? Like will it be some kinda übercharged orgasm or somethin'? Do I gotta worry about kritz jizz? Is this gonna end up involvin' respawn? Am I gonna shoot a load like a shotgun right through your back?”

Medic gave Scout a mildly confused look before shaking his head. “Nein, nein, nothing like that! It is like I said, I am testing the medigun's ability to replenish lost bodily fluids.”

“So...?”

“So, if I am correct, when we orgasm, our semen will be replenished immediately. I have theories on this perhaps lessening the human refractory period, though there are quite a number of hormones involved in that, as well.”

“So how we gonna know if our tanks get topped off?”

“Repeated orgasm! We are going to have to resume following our refractory periods, so as to test and see if our volume reduces over time, as our bodies naturally can only produce fluids so quickly.”

“Not that I'm complainin',” Scout shrugged, “but wouldn't it be easier to measure this if we, like, jerked off into cups so you could measure how much we come?”

Medic leveled a glare at the younger man, who seemed to shrink a bit under his gaze. “Who is he doktor, here?”

“Um, yeah, okay, sorry,” Scout mumbled, assuming a wider stance. He pulled out and thrust back in, deciding getting the proceedings going were a better idea than continuing to question Medic's dubious methods. He suspected that the doctor just wanted to get fucked but also wanted it to count toward his billable hours. Either way, he felt amazing around Scout's cock, so it didn't really matter to him, either way. Medic squeezed him, clenching tight around Scout as he thrust.

The older man had an amazing ass. He ran daily and kept himself fit and healthy, his trim body muscular in all the right spots, though it was his firm, perky ass that the runner was fondest of. His hips snapped, driving into Medic's ass eagerly, soaking up the heat that surrounded him. It made his guts knot up quickly, the doctor moaning with complete abandon atop the table, one hand in his hair, the other tugging at his own cock in time with Scout's thrusts, which grew steadily faster.

It wasn't long before the slap of skin to skin filled the infirmary, Medic's lustful moans playing harmony. The German had absolutely no shame, content to croon his pleasure with no concern for who may hear his breathless tenor amid strained grunts. It was so undignified, so unlike the paper-thin veneer of respectability that the doctor projected when dressed and groomed and not being railed by a man half his age atop his own examination table. Something about the giddy doctor, who looked so clean-cut, practically yowling with each thrust, each time Scout buried his cock deep in his ass, made the younger man's heat flutter and spurred him onward. He gripped Medic's hips tight, putting the power of his long, strong legs behind each thrust, hammering into the doctor with determined furor.

Scout's voice came in quiet grunts and heavy breaths, too busy concentrating on fucking Medic with all of his might to care about making noise. Medic was doing that well enough for the both of them, anyway, and it was one of the rare occasions in which the runner was not the loudest person in the room. He'd rather listen to the heavenly sounds of the German's high, warbling ecstasy as he pounded deep into his ass.

He wasn't going to last long; no matter how much he wanted to just keep fucking Medic for hours. His stamina was focused more on athletics than intercourse, though thanks to his lover being as insatiable as he was, he'd been getting good training in on the latter as of late. Medic was entirely too sexy, too hot, too tight, and fucking him in stirrups in the infirmary too sexy for Scout to handle. Medic's hand flew over his own cock now, jerking himself desperately, and Scout's eyes were glued to the sight.

“Doc, I'm close,” he gasped, driving deep into the welcoming heat of Medic's body.

The doctor clenched around him, giving him a squeeze that stole his breath. Lube squelched loudly as Scout pushed in against the strong, flexing muscle. “Me too, Spatz. Do not hold back.”

With a hiss of need, Scout bucked into him, heat and pressure pooling in his gut. With a final cry, he buried himself deep inside of the older man and buckled forward over him, coming. Throb after throb of his cock shot come into Medic, heat flooding him as Scout spent himself.

Something was wrong. Three, four, five, six, seven spurts and still going, Scout's hips juddered as he kept coming and coming, his balls tight against his body as he continued to shudder and ejaculate. “Fuck, fuck, shiiiiit,” he hissed, pressing his cheek to Medic's thigh.

His legs felt like lead, tense to the point of pain and heavy with fatigue. His hands went from clutching Medic's hip to grabbing the table for support, and spots began to dance behind Scout's eyes. He felt hot all over, shivers creeping up his back as his balls began to ache, drawn tight against his body as he pumped load after load into the older man's ass. Scout began to feel dizzy, a fuzzy haze cast over his senses. He couldn't think, couldn't stop, couldn't do anything but buck shallowly into Medic and continue to empty his constantly-refilling balls into him, his mouth agape in a silent scream.

Medic didn't realize anything was wrong, too lost in the pleasure and sensation, and his speeding hand jerked and slowed as he reached his own climax, clenching down on Scout in fluttering waves. He milked his orgasm out, several large spurts spattering his chest and belly as he continued to stroke himself.

But he didn't stop either.

Medic gasped, shuddering and arching, clenching around Scout continually as he kept coming, kept shooting load after load across his chest, even long after his hand had gone still. It was then that he realized that Scout was still coming, trembling with each fresh batch of seed that filled the doctor's ass, which was beginning to leak around his cock, overfull. He felt a splatter catch his cheek and groaned, one hand coming down to cup Scout's chin. “Lieb—” he grunted, orgasm after orgasm ripping through him, “Liebchen, I cannot stop!”

“Doc, I'm still comin'!” Scout sounded almost panicked, finding his voice, “I'm still comin'! Shit, you're fuckin' stranglin' my dick with those clenches!” He swallowed saliva that had begun to pool in his mouth. “I feel like I'm gonna pass out!”

Medic groaned, cupping his cock against his belly and feeling his seed begin to pool there with increasingly alarming volume. It felt amazing, to come and come, to be pumped full of his lover's seed. At the same time, he, too, was beginning to feel light-headed, the intensity of constant orgasm combined with the excess of hormones currently flooding his brain rapidly becoming too much. He found his eyes would not focus, and tears began to prick at their corners, his body's response to complete sensory overload both intriguing and confusing. He sobbed out a stuttered breath, feeling another shot of his own ejaculate catch his chin. “Scout, the medigun!”

Scout felt his come leaking out of Medic and down his own balls, fat droplets falling onto his own thighs. “What?” He sounded nearly drunk, shivering in great tremors as he continued to rut into the doctor.

“The medigun! Turn it off!”  
  
“I dunno know how!”

Medic cried, arching with still another orgasm, his voice shrill and bordering on alarm, “THEN MOVE IT!”

Scout flailed upward, barely able to stand, let alone twist around and fiddle with machinery. His hand hit metal and he shoved as hard as he could, the springs in the medigun mount creaking as it spun away from them to point at the wall, its beam leaving them. The torment of their orgasms ended as both spent their last and stopped, Scout slumping out of Medic and to the floor, a steady drip of his seed leaving the doctor in his wake. Medic collapsed against the table, gulping down air, exhausted beyond spent.

For a while, the room was filled with their panting breaths and the quiet hum of the medigun, active but idle, no target within its range.

“Doc?” Scout croaked, shivers from the cold floor creeping through him. His skin pricked with gooseflesh, but he didn't mind. He rolled onto his belly and pressed his crotch to the chilly, smooth tile. His cock hurt, overstimulated beyond comfort now that his body had caught up with him.

“Ja?” Medic stared at the ceiling, not bothering to focus his eyes, instead focused on his steady breaths and as-yet-elevated heart rate pounding in his chest, blood rushing in his ears as it eased slowly to a resting rate. He kicked out of the stirrups, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the table. His ass was still leaking a little, and it left the leather cushion slick under his thighs.

“Was, uh, was that supposed to happen?”  
“It was not...entirely expected. An interesting interaction,” the doctor replied, still somewhat breathless.

“You okay?”

“Ja, I am fine. And you?”

“My dick's so tender it kinda hurts, and I really need a drink of water, but yeah, fuckin' great,” the younger man laughed.

Medic listened to the sound of Scout trying to get up, slipping in something wet, and giving up.

“So, Doc?”

“Ja?”  
  
“Any chance we can run this test again? Maybe get some 'a the other guys in?”

Medic smirked. “A larger subject pool?”

“Might be good for your study, right? We could have everyone circle up, an' you can collect the samples from the middle. Yanno, for science.” Scout's perverted guffaw made the older man laugh.

“For science,” Medic chuckled, casting a glance to the medigun. Another successful procedure.


End file.
